pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 17
Diglett's Tunnel Built by the might of many , this sizable passage connects Heahea City with and Konikoni City. Recent troubles in the tunnel have made it a dangerous place for inexperienced trainers to explore. Olivia is helping the Aether Foundation with some trouble. She's still working on the situation here, but looks forward to meeting you at her shop at Konikoni City—provided you make it through the tunnel in one piece. Take the path to the east and battle the . |} Behind him is a . Further on is a dead end, so return west to explore the west area. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden west of the Trainer, in front of two small rocks. Stay on to find a hidden in front of two small rocks just around the corner. Now switch to and break the rocks behind the stairs for a . Go up the stairs to meet two Aether Foundation workers. They talk to you for a bit, then leave again. As you proceed, you can walk down the side path to the south. Further on is a large boulder. Come back for this later when you have a Pokémon that can move large rocks. East of the boulder is another Worker. |} Continue south. You can find a a bit further along, next to a wheelbarrow. You'll find a hidden in the box next to the wheelbarrow. Keep walking to battle another Worker. |} Those troublesome Team Skull lurk near the tunnel's south exit. They intend to gang up on you, but Hau arrives just in time to lend you a hand. You have to defeat Team Skull in a Double Battle to send them scambling off. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= |} |} Hau rewards you with a to help keep your team going as you press onward into . Route 9 is a short route, with little to distract you on the way to Konikoni City. As you pass the police station, a man in a brown trench coat will come out and greet you. He introduces himself as Looker, and it seems like he's here in Alola on vacation. He mentions events that may sound familiar if you've adventured in other regions in the Pokémon world before, and he'll give you a for your time. Keep walking on to battle a . |} Continue walking. You can enter Konikoni City on the northwest, but for now, lets finish exploring . Keep walking and battle the . West of the Fisherman is a hidden on the rock. East of the Fisherman is a . Inside the Police Station, the officer at the front desk tells you his partner has been acting weird. Talk to the other officer in the back and he'll attack you. Turns out he's a in disguise. Defeat or catch the Ditto, and the first officer will give you 12,000 and will ask you to seek out the rest of this shape-shifting group—the Ditto Five. You will encounter them all in Konikoni City, the upcoming town. You will encounter them all in sequential order. You need to defeat one, then go back to the police station to collect a reward from the officer at the front before the next encounter can occur. |} Turn west into Konikoni City. Olivia is waiting for you to meet her at her shop there. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon